Alma Elma/Labyrinth of Chaos
A super boss and one of the four heavenly knights in the Labyrinth of Chaos , Alma Elma isn't fooling around anymore. She has 200% Accuracy and absorbs Pleasure attribute attacks, and is immune to Dragon Palace Dance/Weak Maker (single target Elemental Weakening will still work.) Biography One of the superbosses in the Labyrinth of Chaos, Alma Elma is encountered as a floor 100 super boss or on the Colosseum special floor. Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Tera Cyclone' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Wind Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Pink Typhoon' – All Foes, Auto Hit, No Attribute, Seduction 25%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Lilith Orgia' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Horny/Trance 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Romanus Teri: Al' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Romanus Teri: El' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Melo Sophi Dora' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Ceremony' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Climax 25%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Demon Eyes of Trance' – All Foes, Magical, Trance 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 5 MP *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 5 MP *'Demon Eyes of Incontinence' – All Foes, Magical, Incontinence 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 5 MP *'Final Demon Eyes' - All Foes, Magical, Poison/Silence/Blind 50%, Confusion/Sleep/Paralysis 25%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 15 MP *'Orgasmic Ascension' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Kill Slimed/Horny/Tranced/Seduced/Incontinence, 3 Turn Cooldown, 6 MP *'All Cancel ' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel, 5 Turn Cooldown, 6 MP *'Extreme Gale' – Self Buff, + 100% Physical Evade + 50% Magic Evade + 200% Accuracy for 3 turns, 3 Turn Cooldown Strategy As she will most likely be your second to last story super boss (the last one should be Black Alice) she has not changed much since then. She drops Hustle Dance for Final Demon Eyes and Orgasmic Ascension along with 3 other Eyes, which can boggle down your entire team with status effects that she can follow up with an insta kill. Thankfully, due to the random way the AI attacks, she might waste turns on using attacks when your team is already inflicted with all possible status effects. If you find these to be a problem, mana draining her will prevent all Eye skills, as well as her Dispel and Orgasmic Ascension, leaving only Tera Cyclone and Pink Typhoon as her dangerous attacks. The rest can be nulled using, once again, Waning Moon Dance. As you might expect, she's immune to Pleasure and Wind (even passively absorbing pleasure type attacks!) and does not have an elemental weakness. She's immune to Dragon Palace Dance/Weak Maker, so use Taoist skills instead. She can be Binded or Stunned, as well as Slowed and Blinded. Slow is only useful if you rely on Physical attacks to damage her, as when she has Extreme Gale active, she has a 100% chance to dodge. Thus, if you don't, focus on trying to Bind or Stun her. She doesn't have many party targeting attacks, and mostly has Pleasure/Wind as her non-magical attacks, so just bring a team resistant to those and you not have a problem. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Super Boss Category:Four Heavenly Knights Category:Artist: Akazawa RED